


Drug

by Alapare



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Izuo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alapare/pseuds/Alapare
Summary: Izaya puts a test drug in Shizuo's pudding and it does something unexpected.





	1. Drug?!

**Author's Note:**

> The point of view's in the story change. It starts with Izaya, then Shinra, and then it's just third point of view.

I was walking to Shinra's house at nine thirty pm. Why you ask? Well, Shinra said he wanted to show me something. I don't trust him to not do some sort of experiment on me, so I brought my knife with me. Oh, here already. Huh, time flies doesn't it, my humans.

* * *

 

"Oh, my dear Celty, I can't wait to test it out!" Celty took out her PDA. I leaned over to look at  what she was typing. 'You're messed up, Shinra.' "Dear Celty, I assure you I am not. Besides I won't force him to take it." 'I doubt that.' Celty told me. "I will persuade him." I smiled at my dear Celty. ' Thump Thump Thump.' "Celty, my dear, can you get the door please," I asked her. 'It's probably Izaya, so you go get it and I'm leaving anyway.' Celty told me as she shoved her PDA in my face. "Fine." I sighed. I got up and walked to the door and sure enough there stood Izaya.

* * *

 

"Hello there Shinra!" Izaya said as he saw the door open. "I'm glad you came, Izaya." Said Shinra.  _'Honestly, I didn't think you would.'_ Shinra thought, relieved. "Well, I'll be coming in now," Izaya said to Shinra as he slid through the door. As soon as Izaya got into the house he sat down on the couch in the living room. Shinra closed the door. "So Shinra, what did you want to show me?" Izaya asked, curious. He hated not knowing information. "Well...I wanted you to test something out for me." "No way, Shinra. I'm not testing anything of yours out!" Izaya said while reaching into his jacket for his knife in case Shinra tried anything. "Whatever, ok then, can you test it out on Shizuo?" _'Shizu-chan, huh?' Izaya thought. ' Well, we've only been together for about three and a half months. Whatever, what's the worst that could happen?'_ "Sure, I get to mess with the brute while getting information. Two of my most favorite things in the world to do." Izaya smirked. "That's great!" Exclaimed Shinra. "I'll go get the drug now."  Izaya's smirk fell off his face and his eyes widened in surprise.  _'Drug!?' thought Izaya. 'I hope I don't regret this_   _later on.'_  After a little while, Shinra came back with three small bottles filled with some sort of lavender colored substance. "So this is the drug?" Izaya said as he grabbed one of the bottles. "Yep," Said Shinra. "I don't know what the drug does so tell me what happens once you test it out on Shizuo, Izaya." "Ok, goodbye Shinra," Izaya says, having already got up from Shinra's couch and made his way towards the door. "Ok, see you later Izaya," Shinra said. With that, Izaya left Shinra's house, walking into the night, a smirk on his face along with his blood red eyes.  _'I_   _can't wait to see Shizu-chan,' thought Izaya. 'We'll test out this little experiment together.'_


	2. I Don't Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya gives the drug to Shizuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Izaya's point of view

Shizu-chan?" I called out, curiously when I got home. He usually welcomes me as soon as I get here. This is strange. I wonder where he is? I hung up my coat on the coat rack and took off my shoes. I can hear the TV on, so Shizu-chan is probably watching something. I walked into our living room just to find Shizu-chan asleep on the couch. I walked up to him and... god Shizu-chan looks so cute when he's sleeping. I poked him on the cheek and said, "Shizu-chan wake up." He grumbled and opened his eyes a little. "Izaya?" Shizu-chan said, his words slurring together from having just woken up. "Are you hungry?" I said, hoping Shizu-chan would miss the mischievous tone in my voice. "Yeah," Shizu-chan said starting to close his eyes. "Hey, Shizu-chan stay awake. I'll go and get you some pudding if you do." "Promise?" Shizu-chan said. "Of course!" "Ok," Shizu-chan said, starting to sit up and shake the sleep off of him. "I'll go get it right now," I said, rather enthusiastically. I went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to pull out Shizu-chan's pudding. As soon as I set the pudding down on the counter I looked over to Shizu-chan on the couch to make sure he wasn't looking at me. I took out the small bottle Shinra had given me and popped the lid off. I carefully peeled the lid off of the pudding cup and poured the lavender liquid into it. I have to stir the liquid in or Shizu-chan might suspect something. I grabbed a plastic spoon from the drawer and stirred the pudding and the drug together. I grabbed myself some leftover fatty tuna from the fridge and heated it up in the microwave. Once it was done I got a fork, put it on the plate of fatty tuna, grabbed the drugged pudding, and walked towards the couch. "Shizu-chan, I have your pudding." I sat on the couch next to Shizu-chan and he grabbed his pudding out of my hand. Smirking slyly, I started eating my fatty tuna while watching Shizu-chan dig into his pudding with the spoon."Izaya is there anything in this pudding it tastes kind of weird?" Shizu-chan asked me. "It's probably because the pudding has been in the refrigerator for a while," I told Shizu-chan, knowing that wasn't the real reason. A few minutes later my phone started to ring. "Who is it?" Asked Shizu-chan, curious as to who was calling me this late at night. "I don't know let me check." It was Shinra. "It's a client." I lied straight through my teeth to Shizu-chan. "Oh ok," Shizu-chan said, going back to watching TV. He's never interested in anything that has to do with my precious humans. "I'll be back in a second," I told Shizu-chan. As soon as I was far enough from the couch I accepted the call from Shinra. "Hello?" I said into my cell phone. " Hey Izaya," I could hear Shinra say on the other line. " I figured out what the drug does!" "What does it do?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. I could faintly make out Shizu-chan saying something from the couch. "The drug is kind of like a truth serum. If you ask Shizuo a question he'll have to tell you the truth and he'll say all of his thoughts out loud. Like if he wanted to have sex he'd tell you immediately." Shinra told me. "That's fascinating."  _'This is great! I'm going to have so much fun with Shizuo.'_ "I know, again, tell me what happens to Shizuo once the drug wears off." "Yeah Yeah I got it Shinra." "Ok bye Izaya." "Bye Shinra." "Oh, Izaya I forgot to tell you one more thing about the drug!" Shinra said to me. He sounded excited, but also kind of nervous. "The drug has aphrodisiac in it." "SHINRA WHA-." The phone cut off before I could finish my sentence. Goddamn that Shinra. I closed my phone and turned back to look at Shizuo since the drug should have affected him by now. His back was turned towards me, so I can't see his face. "Shizu-chan?" I said, cautiously, trying to see if anything was wrong with my protozoan. He didn't say anything back, so I was getting a bit worried. I walked around the side of the couch and I couldn't believe what I saw. "Izaya, I don't feel so good." So that's what he'd been trying to say while I was on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave, comments, kudos, whatever!


	3. Let's Have Some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya's point of view again

 As soon as I walked around the corner of the couch to look at Shizu-chan I knew the drug had already started to affect him. He was blushing so heavily his face could rival a tomato's. He had saliva going down the left corner of his mouth and chin. The buttons on his shirt had been ripped open, revealing his salmon-colored nipples. He was glistening with sweat, probably, because of the aphrodisiac in the drug. His legs were spread wide and the fly of his pants was open. He had a raging boner between his legs that I could tell was dripping precum because of a small wet spot forming on a part of his pants. While I was taking a good look at Shizu-chan I saw that he was also admiring me when he said, "Izaya you have really sexy eyes. They're so beautiful, I could spend all day looking at them. Also, is it just me because it's super hot in here." It was just like Shizu-chan to say something so cheesy at a time like this. 

          Now that I think about it since I'm always busy with clients and Shizu-chan has his job as a bodyguard we haven't had sex in about a month and a half, this would be the perfect opportunity to. I was so deep in thought that I almost missed what Shizu-chan was saying. " **-** waseating thepudding you gave me and then when I was done with it, the temperature started to heat up a lot. I didn't really think anything of it and just kept watching TV, but then it started getting hotter and hotter and hotter to the point I thought I was going to melt, so I unbuttoned my shirt, but it's still burning hot. I started getting hard for no reason and I don't understand it. Every time I move it burns but not like hurting more like it's super arousing. I also-" Shizu-chan started mumbling to where I couldn't hear him at all. "Shizu-chan speak up I can't hear you." "I said-" He keeps going off and mumbling, maybe what he wants to say is embarrassing. Whatever I'll get him to say it because of the truth serum in the drug. "Shizu-chan I swear to go-" "Ok, I'll say it!" Shizu-chan looked up at me in embarrassment, biting down on his bottom lip with his front teeth. "I also keep getting really horny when I look at you," Shizu-chan said this, looking away from me almost a split second after he started talking. He didn't even know how hard this was making me "and you keep making me even hotter and-and I-I-I." I stopped Shizu-chan's blabbering with a passionate and heated kiss to the lips I could feel Shizu-chan moaning into my mouth. I sat on Shizu-chan's lap and ground our hips together, making Shizu-chan moan even more into my mouth. I moved both of my hands onto his chest and rubbed both his nipples, which were already hard. I ground our hips together harder and faster, because of the aphrodisiac Shizu-chan is a lot more sensitive and the fact that we haven't had sex in a while adds on to that. 

I rubbed and pinched Shizu-chan's nipples in a way I knew he would melt by. Shizu-chan broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between our lips. He said, screamed in my opinion, "I-IZAYA, IT FEELS SO GOOD...I-I'M GOING TO C-CUM!!!" I did not expect him to say that, unpredictable as always. He usually isn't this open about his thoughts when we have sex. This is making me excited he'll probably express everything he's feeling and what he wants the whole time of our fun. Oh god, I just realized Shizu-chan still had his pants on.

 I stopped rubbing Shizu-chan's nipples and grinding our hips, but still made small thrusting motions. I had to take off Shizu-chan's clothes before he came. "Izaya, why did you stop?" Shizu-chan whined, his breath coming in pants. "Don't cum yet. Let's go to the bedroom." I told him because it's easier to have sex with him on the bed than on the couch. I dragged Shizu-chan off the couch and the first thing he did was fall to the floor. "Shizu-chan get up." "I-I can't. My legs aren't working an-and mhhh." Shizu-chan didn't finish his sentence and instead put his hands on his arousal and started palming it. Goddamn aphrodisiac! I was getting even hornier at the sight of it. God, why is Shizu-chan so arousing! "Ahhh...Izaya." Shizu-chan kept moaning breathily and I just can't take it anymore! I grabbed Shizu-chan by the hands and dragged him up the stairs to our bedroom. 

         Once we got to the bedroom I pushed Shizu-chan onto the bed. "Oof!" Shizu-chan said I may have pushed him a bit harder than necessary because of my eagerness and excitement. Oh. My. God. Shizu-chan just had to land in the sexiest position ever. His legs were spread wide for me and his hands were gripping the sheets. He had saliva covering his lips and chin, his breath still heavy from our session downstairs. I guess in the process of me dragging him up the staircase he ripped his shirt off because it isn't there anymore. Oh well, less work for me. His chest was heaving, his nipples were bright red, and his hair was disheveled. His eyes were lidded and had remains of tears that had not fallen, but were still there due to the pleasure from before. Lastly, there was a thick coat of sweat glistening on his skin. I quickly took off my shirt and threw it to some random corner of the room. Next, I took my pants off and crawled onto the bed.

          "Izaya, please hurry. I want you so badly that it hurts. I don't even remember what you feel like and we haven't had sex in so long. I don't really masturbate a lot, so I haven't..well, you know. Please give it to me. Give it all to me." Seeing Shizu-chan like this isn't just sexy it also makes me happy. Happy that he'll only say these words to me. "Shizu-chan." "Yeah, Izaya?" "Will You ever say these words to someone else or love someone else that's not me?" "Of course not, Izaya. It's just you. Only you. That I will ever love." "That's all I ever needed to hear from you." With those words, that assurance, that promise, I feel as though everything will be alright. "Izaya!" Shizu-chan whined. I nearly forgot that his body is probably burning in pleasure. I leaned over Shizu-chan's body and probably, to him, kissed the living daylights out of him. I slid Shizu-chan's pants over his thighs and off of his ankles, throwing them to the ground of our bedroom. I took his boxers off and tossed them to the side of the bed. Before, I did anything I reached over to the nightstand by our bed and took out some lube, breaking our kiss.

          I went back to Shizu-chan and grabbed his leaking dick with my left hand. "AHHH!" Shizu-chan screamed just by me grabbing him? I wonder what other reactions I can get out of him. I started moving my hand up and down slowly while trailing my head down to Shizu-chan's nipples. I licked the tip of the bright left bud and started sucking on it and biting it gently while twisting and pinching the right bud with my right hand. "I-IZAYA...C-C!" I lifted my head from Shizu-chan's left nipple, still playing with the right one. "Shizu-chan wha-?" Shizu-chan came everywhere, on my hand and chest, and on his chest and a little made it all the way up to his face. "Hah hah hah." I could hear Shizu-chan panting hard from his orgasm even though he was still hard.

                "I-Izaya why am I still hard?" Shizu-chan asked me in between pants. Shit! Should I tell him? Would he get angry? Well, I mean of course he'd get angry, anyone would get angry if their significant other did this to them or maybe he'll be too aroused to care. God, I'm just going on and on. I'll just tell him. "Shizu-chan, you know that pudding you ate?" "Yeah." "Well, I kind of spiked it." Please don't be angry. "What does spiked mean?" "I put a drug in your pudding Shizu-chan." "YOU WHAT!" Shizu-chan got up and looked me in the eyes, furrowing his eyebrows, even though he didn't look intimidating because of the blush on his face. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" "Shinra gave me the drug and we decided to test it on you." "Izaya," Shizu-chan looked down at the black satin bed sheets. "just fix it." "What do you mean?" Shizu-chan looked back up at me, his face completely flushed. "Fuck me so hard I can't walk, till I can't cum anymore, and till I can't think straight. I want you so bad. I want you in me, on me, everywhere. I want you to fuck me hard, slow, fast, deep, any and every way you can. I want everything." 

                I pushed Shizu-chan down vigorously, flipped him onto his stomach, and spread his legs. "Izaya, what are you do-AHHHH!" I stuck my tongue in Shizu-chan's hole and licked everywhere my tongue could reach. I thrust my tongue in and out of him, some of my saliva dripping onto his thighs. "I-Izaya st-st-stop no hah oh GOD FUCK IZAYA I-I'M CUMMING!" Shizu-chan came all over the bed sheets, his white cum extremely visible against the black sheets. I pulled my tongue out of Shizu-chan with a pop sound.

                "So hot. Hah hah Izaya, I-I want more. Please!" I flipped Shizu-chan onto his back so that he was laying down. I grabbed the lube off of our nightstand and popped the lid open. "What's that?" Shizu-chan asked me. "It's lube, so it won't hurt as bad once we got to the...even more intimate part of our session." "H-Hurry then." I squeezed some lube from the bottle onto my fingers and spread it around all four of them. "You ready?" "I'll always be ready when it's with you Izaya." My cheeks reddened a little. Stupid Shizu-chan. I grabbed Shizu-chan's ass and spread his cheeks apart, revealing his small pink hole. I circled his hole with my index finger and steadily pushed it into the hilt. Jesus, Shizu-chan was so tight. I can't wait to be inside of him. "Nhhhhh! I-Izaya...it feels weird!" "Don't worry Shizu-chan. It will only be like that for a little bit." I started to move my finger around Shizu-chan's walls, trying to loosen him up. Once he loosened up I added the second finger and starting scissoring them, hitting his prostate repeatedly. "AHHH! IZAYA...IT FEELS TOO GOOD! F-FUCK AHHHH SHIT!" Shizu-chan came for the third time, his walls clenching down on my fingers. While he was basking in the afterglow of his ejaculation, I put my third finger into Shizu-chan and started moving all three of my fingers inside him at a fast pace. Shizu-chan arched his back and moaned, loudly. I dared myself a look at Shizu-chan and..god...he looked so seductive. His eyes had tears in them, hair mussed, cum on his chest and face, dick hard, legs spread, nipples rigid, and my fingers up his ass. "Izaya, you're so-AH good at this. Too good at this-FUCK. I feel SH-SHIT like I'm in heaven. I-I'm ready, FUCK, for you Izaya. Don't use a condom, I want to feel you." Shizu-chan said, gasping and moaning.

             I pulled my fingers out of Shizu-chan and ripped my boxers off faster than I ever had in my entire life. I grabbed the lube, squirted some onto my hand, and lubricated my dick. I positioned myself at Shizu-chan's hole. "You ready?" I asked him just to make sure I wouldn't hurt him. "I've been ready for so long Izaya." I thrust all the way into Shizuo-chan's hot cavern. He was so tight I thought I was going to come right there. It's like he was trying to devour me. If I knew not having sex would make him this tight I would always wait about a month before having sex with him. I might not have the patience to wait that long on purpose though. "FUCK FUCK FUCK! I-IZAYAAAAAAA! YOUR'E SO BIG! SO LONG! SO HOT! S-SO DEEP! SO-SO GOOD! AHHHHH SHIT MHHHHH!" Shizu-chan came again!? I wonder how many times he'll come tonight? I love how vocal this drug is making Shizu-chan too. "Shizuo, you are so tight. God Shizuo!" "STOP SAYING SOMEONE ELSE'S NAME WHILE WE HAVE SEX!" "I'm saying Shizuo though." "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHO THAT IS!" I guess the drug did a little more than make him aroused and truthful. It made him a little dead in the brain. "WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING MY NAME, IZAYA! SAY MY NAME INSTEAD! PLEASE!" Shizu-chan said, tearing up. God, Shizu-chan is so cute. "Ok, Shizu-chan." I waited for Shizu-chan to adjust to me then started thrusting languidly. "Izaya, go faster and harder!" Shizu-chan whined. "Careful what you wish for Shizu-chan." I put Shizu-chan's right leg over my left shoulder and thrust into him harder and faster, hitting his prostate with insane accuracy. "FUCK! NOOOO...IT'S TOO GOOD!" Shizu-chan tried backing away from the scorching pleasure I was giving him, but I just grabbed his leg on my shoulder and his leg on my hip and pulled him towards me, snapping my hips forward and his back to meet against mine, destroying his prostate. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK FUCK SHIT GOD! SO GOOD! GONNA DIE! FUCK IZAYA IZAYA IZAYA!" Shizu-chan practically sobbed out into the room, cumming all over himself, the bed sheets and I. It was such an eargasm.

              All of a sudden I was pushed down. I looked up just to find Shizu-chan on top of me. "I, oh god so fucking deep, I want to take control." I looked to where we were connected right when he lifted himself up and slammed back down onto my dick, starting with a fast pace. If that wasn't one of the hottest things I've ever seen I don't know what is. He moved up and down on my dick, clenching on it whenever he got to the tip. "OH FUCK! SHIZU-CHAN!" I'm going to cum soon. I grabbed Shizu-chan's hips and rammed my hips up to meet him as soon as he dropped down, smashing into his prostate dead on. His head tilted backward and his back arched up as he moaned so loudly that his voice cracked, "IZAYA I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE THE BEST! FUCK FUCK AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMHHH SHIT AHHHHH!" "FUCK SHIZU-CHAN CUMMING!" Shizu-chan clenched me so hard and I shot spurts of cum into him. "Hah hah it's so hah warm," Shizu-chan said, absentmindedly.

           I laid Shizu-chan back down onto the bed and took my now flaccid dick out of him. My cum started to pour out of his hole, but we're too tired to care. Shizu-chan's head was on my chest and my chin was on his hair. I pulled the now ruined bed sheets over our bodies. "I love you too, Shizu-chan." "Thanks, Izaya. I wanna ride you again. You were so deep inside me and you felt so good." "Okay, Shizu-chan. I don't have a problem with that." I can hear Shizu-chan snoring, so he probably didn't hear me. Well, time for me to go to sleep. I wonder what will be of Shizu-chan in the morning?


	4. I'll Make It Up To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cousin had helped me with this chapter, so this is dedicated to her. Also, this chapter is in Shizuo's point of view.

Ughhhh. What happened? "SHIT!!!" GODDAMN IT!!! Why the fuck does my ass hurt so much!? "Are you ok Shizu-chan?" I looked up to see Izaya, staring at me worriedly. "No. My ass hurts like hell for some reason." "You mean you don't remember what happened yesterday? What we did together yesterday?" "What are yo-?" Everything came back to me now. God i'm so embarrassed. Why did I say all of those things? "I see you remember now. Telling by how your face just became so red." "Y-Yesterday, I-I don't know what I was doing or saying, but I didn't mean any of it." "Oh...Well then," Izaya broke eye contact with me and looked down at the floor. "I'm going to go make some breakfast for us." I don't know why, but when Izaya said that it sounded like there was a hurt tone in his voice. "Ok. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be down there soon." Izaya left without saying anything. What's his problem. I got off of the bed and had to grab the nightstand next to me, so that I wouldn't fall down. I got off of the nightstand and put most of my body weight onto the wall. I, slowly, walked towards the bathroom. Once I was inside I shut the door behind me. Izaya has a really big bathroom. The shower is a step in shower that has four shower heads, two on each side, and one squirter thingy that I forgot the name of but it has a handle that you can take off and move it around, there's also a bench in here where you can sit, there are ledges where you can set things like soap and bom-boms and the walls of the bathroom are made of glass. His entire house is big actually. He's pretty rich because of all the information he finds and gives to people. I walked over to the shower, stepped inside and turned all four of the shower heads on. I went back over to the counter and looked at myself in the mirror and my body had hickeys and bite marks all over it. God! These will take days maybe weeks for all of them to fade away. After I was done looking over my body I went back to the shower and got in. The shower was nice and soothing. I grabbed a bom-bom and put some soap on it. I washed my body from head to toe and...inside too. Once I washed off I sat on the bench to clear my head. I can't stop thinking about Izaya. Is he angry at me? I should be the one who's angry. He drugged me and then fucked me. God, what's wrong with him. Stupid flea. Why did he seem so hurt after I said...'Y-Yesterday oh no I-I don't know what I was doing fuck or saying, but shit I didn't mean any of it god what's wrong with me! I got up from the bench and noticed that the glass walls of the shower were SUPER foggy. I turned off all of the shower heads and got out of the shower. I grabbed a towel out of the cabinet below the counter and dried myself off. I turned on the bathroom fan, so that the fog would start to go away and left the bathroom. I, hurriedly, put on some lounge clothes Izaya bought me, grey sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt, since it was winter time. After I got dressed I went downstairs to see Izaya washing his plate off in the sink. "Izaya-" "Shizu-chan I put a plate of food on the table for you. I made french toast and I put extra cinnamon in yours." "Thanks Izay-" "I'm going to work now. Bye Shizu-chan." He won't look at me. Izaya walked towards the door and I followed after him. He grabbed his signature jacket and without even looking at me said, "I'll be back later." No! You can't leave! "Izaya wait!" I grabbed Izaya's wrist and stopped him before he could grab the door handle and leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics in the story are Shizuo's brain talking to him.

                                                                                                       Shizuo's Pov

"What do you want Shizu-chan?" Izaya said with an angry tone in his voice. "Can you turn around and look at me please?" Izaya turned around and look at me, glaring. "What do you want?" "I-just I-I about what I said in the bedroom-" "Oh yeah. Everything that happened yesterday was just a mistake to you right? You didn't mean any of it right?! YOU DIDN'T MEAN YOU LOVED ME WHEN YOU SAID THAT YESTERDAY RIGHT?!?!" "HEY, YOU CAN'T BE ANGRY AT ME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DRUGGED ME JUST FOR SEX! YOU WERE SO SEX DEPRIVED YOU JUST ASKED SHINRA FOR SOMETHING THAT WOULD MAKE ME HORNY! YOUR'E A SELFISH ASSHOLE AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I STARTED DATING YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I looked at Izaya's wrist in my hand and it was trembling. Izaya's head was down so I couldn't see his face. Izaya looked up at me and his face had tears going down it. "IF I'M SUCH A SELFISH ASSHOLE YOU CAN LEAVE, SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO BE AROUND ME! ACTUALLY, LET'S JUST BREAK UP! I DON'T KNOW WHY I STARTED DATING SUCH A PROTOZOAN WITH YOUR MONSTROUS STRENGTH! MAYBE IT WAS PITY BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WOULD DATE A MONSTER LIKE YOU! YOUR AN ABOMINATION! ALSO, I'M NOT SELFISH! I SHOULD BE NOMINATED BRAVEST PERSON IN THE WORLD FOR DATING SOMEONE, NO, SOMETHING LIKE YOU! YOU ARE, WERE, A HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND AND I WANT YOU OUT MY HOUSE BEFORE I GET HOME! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! And to think I actually loved you. Goodbye Shizuo." Izaya turned around and left.

                Once Izaya closed the door, I knew he...hated me. I walked towards the door, but I stopped. I didn't deserve to go see Izaya. He deserves better than me. I don't even know why I got angry at him. I only grabbed his wrist to-to tell him I was sorry...and then I messed everything up. He hates me now. W-We're not even together anymore. I love him. I love him so much. And I'm never going to be able to tell him that. He hates me and he thinks I hate him. I slid down the door and onto my knees. I cried. I don't think I've ever cried this hard in my entire life. I miss Izaya. I want to be with him forever. I don't want our relationship to end. I sobbed so hard and tears were pouring down my face. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but th-they kept coming. I-I have to get my mind off of Izaya. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes again, so I could see where I was going and get up, but they still wouldn't go away. I got up anyway, tears in my eyes streaming down my face and my vision blurry, and walked up the stairs to-to Izaya's bedroom, tripping a couple of times.

               I got to...Izaya's room and packed everything I had up. I grabbed the suitcase and brought it into the bathroom. I then took off all of my clothes. I had a pair of clothes with me to change into and set them on the counter. I walked towards the shower and turned it on, scalding hot. I waited for it to heat up and then got into the shower. The water was searing, but I couldn't feel it over the numbness in my heart. I slid down the wall right below the shower head, so all of the water was hitting me directly. All I can think about is when...when Izaya would go out of town for work and he'd be gone for a week or two, but this time I know that he's not going to come back and hug me and kiss me because I ruined everything.  _'When he comes back he's going to kick you out.'_ "Shut up, stupid brain." Tears started going down my face again, mingling with the boiling water. I was taking this shower to forget about Izaya, but I just keep thinking about him more and more.  _'Izaya deserves better than you.'_  "N-No." _'He deserves someone and not something.'_   "I-I am-." ' _A monster, who doesn't deserve Izaya's love.'_ I started sobbing loudly. "Y-Yes I do." _'You don't and you know it.'_   "Y-You're wr-wrong." _'You're a horrible person, thing, to him.'_   "No, I'm not!" I sobbed loudly. _'You called him a selfish asshole.'_   "It was by accident!" _'No one calls someone something like that by accident.'_   "I would never do something like that on purpose! I was just so angry!" _'You implied that saying you loved him was a mistake.'_   "That wasn't on purpose!" _'Sure it wasn't.'_   "It wasn't! I would never do that to him!" _'Your an abomination just like he said. He definitely dated a thing like you out of pity. He's not selfish. You're the selfish one for making him ever date you!'_   "I didn't-." _'THERE WAS NEVER ANY ACTUAL LOVE IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP!'_   "SHUT UP!" I screamed. I was curled up in a ball, sobbing hard, my hands in my hair, pulling it. "Hah hah hah." I was panting so hard and I feel like I've been in here for hours. He's right. About everything. I never should have-. My vision is blacking out. It's so hot. So hot. Hot. Hot.

* * *

 

                                                                                                    A While Later

                                        Huh. What happened? I opened my eyes and there was fog all around me. Where am I? I got up. Fuck! My skin burns and my head hurts so much! I can hear water running. My eyes adjusted to the light in the room and looked around. There were shower heads and glass walls completely layered in steam around me. I just remembered where I am. I'm at...Izaya's house. In the shower. Oh god! I have to leave before he gets home! I turned all of the shower heads off and got out of the shower. I got a towel and dried my body and my hair off. I grabbed my clothes, a plain baby blue shirt, grey boxers, and a pair of knee length navy blue shorts. I put them on and got hotter. The fabric was making me hotter than I was before and I had forgotten to turn the bathroom fan on. I forgot where it is too and god! My head hurts so much! I'm so dizzy that I can't see straight. Maybe I'll sit down for a second. I sat down on the floor and ended up laying on my back. My eyes were starting to close shut again. Shit! I-I can't blackout again. H-Have to leave. Before Izaya. Gets. Here. Can't. Can'-.

* * *

 

                                                                                                 Izaya's Pov

                          I finally got home. I closed the door behind myself and hung my jacket on the coat rack. Today was a horrible day at work. It was also a horrible morning. That bastard Shizuo better be out of my fucking house. He had NO right to yell at me in the morning! Sure I drugged him, and I know that that sounds bad, but a didn't know that there was an aphrodisiac until Shizuo had already eaten the pudding. I wasn't doing the experiment just for SEX! I was just going to ask him a couple of questions, sure some of the questions would be embarrassing. I would have asked him questions like, 'Do you like having sex with me?', 'When did you first start to know you like me?', and 'Do you...love me?'. God, I just realized that I've been standing here just fuming about Shizuo. I took my shoes off and headed upstairs.

                         Once I got upstairs I closed the door behind me. I looked in the closet to make sure that Shizuo's stuff wasn't here. Good. All of it's gone. That bastard is gone. And I'll never see him ever again. It was then that I saw that there was light coming from under the bathroom door. What the-. I walked towards the door and opened it. I was instantly hit with waves of steam pouring out from the door. I turned on the bathroom fan and stood by the door frame, waiting for the bathroom to air out. I examined the room and saw a suitcase near the shower and...Shizuo...on the ground...sleeping!? I was infuriated! I told him to be gone by the time I got back! I walked towards Shizuo and the closer I got the clearer I could see him. I was now standing at his side. I bent down to his level and I could now see that Shizuo was sweating and his entire body was flushed a pinky-red color. I touched his forehead and he was running a HUGE fever! Also, his eyes are all red and puffy. But what's it from? Is it...crying? "Oh Shizu-chan," I say with sorrow in my voice. All of my anger dissipated immediately.  _G_ _od. This is all my fault!_   I looked at his outfit. "Those are the clothes I bought you." I can hear a fondness in my voice that will only ever be for Shizu-chan. "I still love you." I picked up Shizu-chan by his arm and his body was burning, but I had to get him to the bed. I dragged him out of the bathroom and on my way out of the bathroom I turned off the light but left the door open, so that the bathroom wouldn't stay overheated.

                            I got to the bed and laid Shizu-chan on it, gently. I started taking his clothes off, so his body would cool down. "Let's leave your boxers on." Once he was unclothed I went back into the bathroom and grabbed a bunch of small towels. I put all of them under some cold water and squeezed the water out of them so that they were damp. I brought the towels back to Shizu-chan and put a couple on his arms, legs, chest, and stomach. I took one towel folded it a little and put it on Shizu-chan's forehead. I turned around to go make myself some food because I was starving, but then I heard something. "I'm so sorry Izaya. Please. Don't leave me." I turned around quickly and looked at Shizu-chan. he was awake, so he must have said it in his unconscious state. I walked back over to him and saw a lone ear leave his left eye. "Shizu-chan." I wiped the tear away from his eye and gave a small peck to his lips.

                                     I left the room then and started my descent down the stairs. I got into the kitchen and took out some leftover sushi. I heated it up in the microwave and why'll I ate it I couldn't help but wonder what Shizu-chan had been doing the entire time I was at work. I won't know until he wakes up and tells me. If he tells me. I threw away the food I heated up, having finished it, and grabbed a cup and filled it with water and ice. I walked back upstairs and took the towels off of his body. I wiped him down with one dry towel sitting on the bed. He was cooler now, but he still had a fever. Not as high, but still a fever. I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed next to Shizu-chan. I was under the covers but Shizu-chan wasn't.

* * *

 

                                                                                                  Later That Night

                       I felt a soft pressure around my body. I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock. "11:13 pm. I got home around 10:00 pm, so I've only gotten about an hour of sleep. I noticed the pressure again and looked down. Shizu-chan had his arms wrapped around my body. This is kind of awkward considering how we left things last time we saw each other. "I'll just try going back to sleep." "Izaya." I heard Shizu-chan whimper. My eyes shot open and I looked at him. There was a frown on his lips. I hugged Shizu-chan back and pulled him closer to my body, laying my chin on his head. "I'm here Shizu-chan. I won't ever leave you." I whispered in his ear even though I know that he can't hear me. "Goodnight," I said as I kissed the top of Shizu-chan's head.

(A/N: It's one day later. Shizuo still has not woken up, but his fever is gone. Izaya has taken care of Shizuo all day. It is now night around 10:35 pm and Izaya and Shizuo are both under the covers in their bed. Shizuo is snuggled against Izaya in his sleep and Izaya is in the chatroom on his phone. Also, it's Shizuo point of view.)

                 Ugh. Where am I? It's so warm. And somebody's arms are around me and it feels so inviting. I snuggled closer to this comfortable warmth. "So nice." I murmured. "Shizu-chan are you finally awake?" I became stiff. Oh god. I remembered everything now. I-I have to leave. Izaya will be so angry at me! "Are you feelin-" I heard Izaya start to say, but I pushed myself away from him before he could finish his sentence. The push was so hard I fell off of the bed with a thud, taking the blankets with me. "Shizu-chan, what are yo-" I have to apologize to him before I leave. I have to. "I'M SORRY!" I cried out brokenly, not meeting Izaya's gaze. There were tears flowing down my face. "Shizu-chan, It'-" "IN THE MORNING, W-WHEN I YELLED AT YOU, I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF IT! I KNOW THAT Y-YOU HATE ME NOW AND I SH-SHOULD BE GONE, BUT I WENT TO TAKE A SHOWER TO CLEAR MY H-HEAD OF YOU AND I GOT THESE HOR-HORRIBLE THOUGHTS! I TURNED THE WATER ON REAL-REALLY HOT AND THE STEAM-M MADE ME FA-FALL ASLEEP AND THEN WHEN I GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER IT WAS DAR-DARK, BUT THE BATH-BATHROOM STEAM WAS MAKING ME D-DIZZY A-AND I FELL ASLEEP AGAIN! I HATE MYSELF SO MU-MUCH RIGHT NOW! YOU DESERVE SOMEONE BETTER THAN ME! YOU DE-DESERVE SOMEONE AND NOT SOMETHING BECAUSE YOU WERE RIGHT I-I AM A MONSTER, AN ABOMINATION! ALSO, YOU'RE NOT A SELFISH ASSHOLE, I A-AM FOR M-MAKING YOU DATE ME! I KNOW THAT YOU PRO-PROBABLY DATED ME OUT OF PI-PITY AND THAT I DON'T D-DESERVE YOUR LOVE! A-AND EVEN IF THERE WAS NO LOVE IN OUR RELATIONSHIP I-I WANT YOU TO-TO KNOW THAT I ENJOYED IT AND I'LL MI-MISS Y-YOU! AGAIN, I-I'M S-SORR-" "ENOUGH!" I stopped talking when Izaya said that, he's probably annoyed with my voice. I stopped talking, but he could probably hear me sniffling. I don't know when Izaya sat next to me but he was lifting my head up.

                                                                                                     Izaya's Pov

                                                Everything Shizuo-chan is saying is making my heart hurt and my stomach is twisting with guilt. "ENOUGH!" I got off of the bed and sat next to Shizu-chan. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything Shizu-chan is saying is horrible. I grabbed his tear-stained cheeks and lifted his head up. I could feel him trembling under my touch and I could hear him sniffling. I did the only thing I could think of I kissed him. He gasped softly in surprise, but I still swiped my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth hesitantly and I intertwined our tongues together. Shizu-chan moaned softly into my mouth. After a little longer, I separated our mouths. "Why did yo-" Shizu-chan started to say, but I interrupted him. "Shizu-chan," I heard his breath hitch when I said his nickname. I pressed our foreheads together, so we were looking directly into each other's eyes. "Everything you just said is wrong. The complete opposite. I love you with all of my heart and there is mo one better for me out there than you. I'm also sorry. Everything I said in the morning, I didn't mean any of it. I forgive you for what you said. Can you ever forgive me?" Shizu-chan's eyes were as wide as saucers after I said that, but then he said something that surprised me. "I love you." He whispered quietly, a small smile on his lips. "I love you. I love you. I love you! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IZAYA!" By now Shizu-chan had a huge smile on his face. "So I take it you forgive me?" "Of COURSE I DO!" Shizu-chan hugged me and I hugged him back. We did this for a while until Shizu-chan broke the hug and said with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "C-Can we cuddle on the bed?" He seemed kind of nervous like I would say no. "Of course we can. It's late anyway. Let's go to sleep." Shizu-chan and I got into the bed. I turned the lamp on the nightstand off and spooned him. "Izaya?" "Yes, Shizu-chan?" "Please. Don't leave me ever again." I won't Shizu-chan. I won't. I'll love you forever." Shizu-chan fell asleep and I kissed his head before drifting off to sleep myself.


End file.
